


Pose for the City

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Double Life, Egotober 2019, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: After a hectic week, Silver and Jackie give their report to the Mayor.





	Pose for the City

“So how’d it go with Wilford?” Jackie asked, he was still picking marshmallow bit out of his hair. He was pretty sure that sticky, sugary smell would never come out of his costume again.

“We made it to the hospital, but he’ll be out within the week,” Silver grumbled. “Usual betting pool type stuff. Wilford was just pouting in the back of the van when they pulled him out.”

“Yah mind me adding ta the pool?” Jackie asked with a slight smile.

“Yeah sure, how much and when?” Silver and Jackie stopped outside the Mayor’s office, Silver took out his phone.

“My usual, five hours,” Jackie grinned.

“Come on,” Silver grumbled but sent the text. “He could last a day.”

“In yer dreams,” Jackieboy rolled his eyes. “Either he flirts with the nurses, kills someone, or one ‘a his friends break ‘im out as a distraction. It always goes like that.”

Carefully Jackie knocked on the Mayor’s door. The door needing a new window since the flower incident a couple days ago so his plague hung on the wall instead. “Yo, Dames!”

There was no sound but the two heroes walked in. The Mayor wasn’t there, his office was normally neat, tidy place except for maybe a couple files on his desk. There was a safe in the corner, an older model radio and an old grandfather clock on the wall.

After a couple minutes of the two heroes getting a tiny break from the usual chaos and bustle of town to rest and recharge, they stopped their conversation to realize the Mayor was still nowhere to be seen.

“Where is he?” Silver asked.

“Dunna,” Jackie shrugged, “think we should go an’ find ‘im?”

“Maybe,” Silver stood up.

Before either of them could move away from their chairs, the door opened and they heard the mayor’s voice.

“You were her supervisor, I want every case she was working on!” Mayor Damien ordered, Silver and Jackieboy exchanged a look. It’d been a while since they’d heard him this angry.

“Yes, Sir,” the girl on the other side of the door said.

“Good,” Damien sounded a touch less furious that he had a second or two ago. “Well, get to it, I want results.” 

Silver heard the sound of shoes clicking down the hall and the mayor took a visible calming breath. Then he turned back to the two heroes, still looking more than a bit upset, he straightened out his black suit as he walked over.

“Pardon me gentlemen, I recently found out one of the people in this building was stealing evidence and pocketing it, we have to go through over forty cases.”

“Yikes,” Jackieboy shouted. “You need any help with that?”

Damien sat down at his desk, starting to rearrange some of the file off to the sides of his desk, “As much as I would like to give you boys my paperwork, I cannot divulge much about the situation.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jackie agreed. “So, first off Logic couldn’t be here, he had to deal with the whole marshmallow cat situation and sent me instead.”

“Right, I heard about that,” Damien said, “was that Wilford’s doing, I was under the impression he was still at Socorro’s?”

“He is?” Silver responded in shock before clearing his throat. “Of course he is, Marvin made sure the cell would hold him. It’s teleportation free, I bet we could even trap Dark in one of those.”

Damien let out a chuckle, “Well, I might be able to get some work done. Is there still a betting pool up?”

“You bet’cha,” Jackieboy grinned. “Yah want in? I have him at five hours.”

“Optimistic,” Damien sighed, he had the side of his head in one of his hands. “I’ll have to pass this time around, not exactly in high spirits. Pardon me, if Wilford wasn’t involved in the incident, then who was?”

“The Duke,” Jackieboy Man answered. “He’s becoming more of a problem. All of those sidekicks are, the instant we stop having them the villains pick it up.”

“They might be less afraid of harm coming to them,” Damien suggested. “How many do you think there are?”

“That we know of right now?” Silver clarified. “Three, one of them has never been seen or caught by the police.”

“Not good,” Damien frowned. “Do we know who’s the sidekick belongs to?”

“Well, if reports are true, Wilford,” Silver was sure even with his mask on he looked glum.

Damien just sat there, eyes wide before his head went into his hands. “No, I can’t take a second one of them.”

“Exactly,” Silver agreed. “I’ve got a couple of contacts on trying to find the guy. We’re pretty sure it’s a guy, Wilford talked about him a couple times.”

Damien let out a scream of frustration. “Why?” Then he pulled his head back up and closed his eyes to focus on his breathing.

“We’ll do what we can,” Jackieboy promised.

“Please,” Damien seemed to trying to calm himself down.

“The instant we get more information, we’ll tell you,” Silver promised.

“Thank you,” Damien took a deep breath. “Well, I have to congratulate you, I thought I’d already heard bad news, but you two proved me wrong.”

“Sorry we don’t have better news,” Jackie stood up.

“No, I’d rather hear this now, than the first time he gets arrested,” Damien decided, standing up, smoothing out a hair that had fallen out of alignment. “Thank you, gentlemen.”

“Hey, if we sit around no one’s gunna do anything,” Jackie stood up, pulling out his phone. “You mind if we get a picture?”

“Why not?” Damien shrugged, “I could use a couple more seconds before I have to get back to work.”

“Attaboy,” Jackie gave the mayor a huge grin. Then, the three of them posed for a picture, Damien giving a half smile.

“One of these days, I’mma get a genuine smile outta you,” Jackie promised.

“I’m told I can be quite terrifying when I smile, so I stopped years ago,” Damien promised. “But by all means, don’t let me stop you.”

Jackieboy laughed and with a couple final goodbyes the two left his office and then began to head out the building. Mayor Damien was watching them stop three times to talk to various people, which the Mayor found endearing. Once they were out the door the Mayor let out a long sigh.

“Oh Wil,” Dark hissed, his disguise slipping for a second or two. “You had one job. Keep your mouth shut. Guess you can stay in there for a little while, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used two versions of the word pose, had to throw Damien in their somewhere. He’s just so much fun as a character.


End file.
